Antics Aboard the Argo II
by Star's Melody
Summary: Of all the hijinks and pranks pulled by Leo, the flirty and awkward glances between Piper and Jason, and Coach Hedge's violent fits, none are more scandalous than the midnight encounters and fooling around between Percy and Annabeth. Join the crew aboard the Argo II as they stumble upon the spontaneous romances of Percabeth! Rated T for suggestive and slight adult themes! REVIEW!
1. Hazel, Jason, Piper

**Disclaimer: There once was a man named Rick. The book he wrote was a hit. But, alas, his ownership was strict. As shocking as Clarisse's Maimer, we still have to write a disclaimer; to those who may be blind, are you out of your mind? So, bottom line: Percy loves blue and Annabeth loves gray. Rick Riordan owns them, that's all I can say.**

_**Disclaimer written by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl, DreamingOnMarshMellows73, and Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears!**_

_Summary: Of all the hijinks and pranks pulled by Leo, the flirty and awkward glances between Piper and Jason, and Coach Hedge's violent fits, none are more scandalous than the midnight encounters and fooling around between Percy and Annabeth. Join the crew aboard the Argo II as they stumble upon the spontaneous romances of Percabeth!_

_Setting: Argo II, various unwritten scenes in the Mark of Athena_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Antics Aboard the Argo II**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**_Hazel POV_**

At first, Hazel had no idea what to think of the new demigods she would be living with. She had only known Percy for a few weeks, but he had already proved himself a worthy friend...despite his endless amounts of pranks and sarcastic jokes. Although, this Leo character was already high up there in the rankings for Master Prankster. After finally meeting _the_Jason Grace, she decided to trust them even though she didn't particularly like the idea of spending weeks locked up on their Greek-turf boat.

With Percy's endless speeches about how much he missed his super, hot, beautiful girlfriend, it was rather like meeting a celebrity when she finally met _the_ Annabeth Chase. Apparently all those ravings about how pretty she was weren't really exaggerations. She had the supermodel, blonde hair and the sun-kissed tan and the severe gray stare that reminded her terrifyingly of Reyna. She had that confident aura that was more than slightly intimidating, but the girl was nice enough. Even Jason's Greek girlfriend Piper was beautiful, but not in that severe prettiness that Annabeth was. She had a more understated and neutral beauty while at the same time being gorgeous in a way only Aphrodite children could be. All in all, Hazel felt like the butt-face of the girls aboard the Argo II.

They were all nice enough. Annabeth assigned her to a room below deck that was across from hers and Piper's in the girls' corridor which was parallel from the boys'. They let her roam around on the ship where she pleased during her free time, the only exception being the unfollowed curfews given by Coach Hedge. It was all very contrary to the rules and discipline given by Romans. The freedom unnerved her while at the same time she loved it.

Whenever anyone spoke, Hazel listened with rapt attention. She knew that everyone noticed her staring and she hoped they all just assumed she was surveying the ways of the Greeks, when, in fact, she was actually studying Percy and Annabeth's romantic relationship.

At first, Hazel had also watched Jason and Piper, but their relationship was quite repetitive. They would act sweet and lovey-dovey until Jason would lose interest and drift away while Piper pouted and moped. What she loved about Percy and Annabeth was that their romance was fresh and interesting and full of surprises that left an ache in her heart caused by jealousy.

She liked Frank a lot, but sometimes their age difference and Frank's personality got in the way. She wasn't even going to bring up the Leo situation at the moment. She figured she could fix her messed up relationship by watching the best one of all time, and, she had a front row seat.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Jason POV_

Jason couldn't even begin to understand the lack of professionalism this guy had, and, to be honest, it was _very_unnerving. So this was the great Percy Jackson? Hero of Olympus. Savior of the gods. The Great son of Poseidon. Yeah, sure, that was very impressive, but still! This guy was supposed to be Camp Half-Blood's leader, but ever since he had joined them aboard the Argo II, Percy just seemed like a teenage, boyishly charming, prankster.

No, of course he didn't feel any resentment towards the guy. Jason felt thankful, and maybe even in debt towards Percy for taking care of his sweet, sweet Camp Jupiter. After pondering over his thoughts, Jason settled his feelings by just blaming it on the Greeks' lack of the disciplinary training the Romans were instilled with.

Now, you're probably wondering what that long rant within Jason's mind was about. Here it is. Even though Percy had never seen the Argo II before and didn't know any of the passengers when he boarded besides Annabeth, he quickly fell into place and began to act right at home – in a sense, he pretty much was. This Percy character was so…_cool._Within a few minutes after a tour of the boat, the guy acted like he pretty much owned the whole place. He also got along well enough with everyone.

It was well into the voyage by now and everyone (even the new Romans) felt quite at home. It was their routine to have a war meeting in the dining hall every morning. That morning was no different.

They were to meet there every day at seven sharp. Jason, Hazel, and Frank were, of course, always the first people to arrive at the meetings. (Punctuality was important to the Romans.) Then, Annabeth arrived shortly after. (Hey, Athenians have a reputation to hold up to.) Piper and Leo usually got to the meeting room (kind of on time). Percy was always the last. It was the same every day.

It had unnerved Jason the first day. Percy was the _leader_of the Greeks and he was always at least _three (_that was 180 _freaking_ seconds!) minutes late every morning. Jason had begun to accept it, but it was still wrong for the leader to not be punctual.

Then came the actual meeting itself.

Percy barely even muttered a 'hello' or 'good morning' to anyone as he entered the room except for his girlfriend. His eyes would meet Annabeth's from across the table and he would quickly walk over to her, their gaze never breaking from each other's stare. His hand would grasp hers under the table as soon as he sat down. He would mumble something quietly to her and Annabeth would giggle. They seemed to always be in their own little bubble. Everyone would sit in an awkward silence, avoiding looking at the couple until Annabeth noticed people were waiting for her to begin the meeting as she blushed deeply or Coach Hedge were grunt and mutter something along the lines of "Alright, alright, enough with the fluff. Get on with your war talk."

Percy would chuckle and stop, but his eyes would never leave Annabeth's face as she talked about their quest strategy and goals. Percy was so unprofessional, but, yet, Jason couldn't hold it against him.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

To say that Piper was excited to meet Percy Jackson was an understatement. She had known Annabeth for quite a while that she'd come to think of the fierce blonde as her friend. Piper had known Annabeth as the tough, confident, battle-hardened girl who never showed weakness or emotion. But to see Annabeth while she was with Percy…That was a whole different story.

After watching them reunite with each other, she knew their love was something special. Just the way they looked at each other and held each other. It made Piper see the world in a different way. Whether it was her inner-Aphrodite girl talking or her lack of satisfaction in her own relationship, she didn't know, but Piper was determined to observe them, and observe them she did.

She left them alone for the first few of hours of the new passengers' arrival. She Piper knew Percy and Annabeth needed some well-deserved time alone. The first few days of their reunited time together was sweet and it made Piper feel content. It was the first time in months that she'd seen Annabeth look happy. There was no longer that crease on her forehead from that never-ending frown or the tightness of her lips as she glared. Annabeth looked happy and beautiful and _glowing._Her thunder cloud eyes looked like shining silver, her blonde hair was like a princess's-all simply because of Percy. Piper couldn't thank Percy enough.

After a while, their seemingly perfect relationship was bringing on other feelings. No, not jealousy, but sadness. Why wasn't her relationship with Jason like that? What was different about their love? Wasn't she the daughter of Aphrodite? Despite the slightly embarrassing quirks of having Aphrodite for a mother, she thought that the good thing was that her relationships were supposed to be romantic and flawless.

As she observed the couple one day, it almost hurt to look at them.

It was on the verge of sunset as they sailed across the ocean. Nothing bad had happened that day and they were cruising peacefully along the ocean. Piper was sunbathing on the deck as Percy and Annabeth strolled across the deck, hand in hand. The way Percy looked at her was enough to make her heart melt.

The look they gave each other as their eyes met was pure, raw _love_in its truest form. It was the kind of love made the blood in her veins from her mother run with a fiery passion and make her stomach feel funny.

Piper watched as Annabeth pulled Percy over to the railing of the boat as they watched the sun tint the afternoon sky with gold and hues of orange and pink. Percy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her in his arms with protectiveness and she melted into him. Annabeth sighed contentedly, resting her head onto his chest as they watched the waves shimmer and dance from the sunlight.

Percy had a gentle smile on his face as he whispered sweet nothings to Annabeth, his lips gently brushing against her hair as his sweet breath tickled her ear.

Piper wiped a tear from her eye that she hadn't realized was falling.

Yes, this was love in its truest form.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**


	2. Leo

**Disclaimer: There once was a man named Rick. The book he wrote was a hit. But, alas, his ownership was strict. As shocking as Clarisse's Maimer, we still have to write a disclaimer; to those who may be blind, are you out of your mind? So, bottom line: Percy loves blue and Annabeth loves gray. Rick Riordan owns them, that's all I can say.**

**_Disclaimer written by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl, DreamingOnMarshMellows73, and Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears!_**

_Summary:__Of all the hijinks and pranks pulled by Leo, the flirty and awkward glances between Piper and Jason, and Coach Hedge's violent fits, none are more scandalous than the midnight encounters and fooling around between Percy and Annabeth. Join the crew aboard the Argo II as they stumble upon the spontaneous romances of Percabeth!_

_Setting: Argo II, various unwritten scenes in the Mark of Athena_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Antics Aboard the Argo II**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Leo POV_

Leo didn't really know what to think about this Percy guy. He seemed pretty nice and he made Annabeth a whole lot easier to be around so he figured he was an okay guy. Percy seemed light-hearted and funny so he was already high up on his list of not-enemies (which was a whole lot easier to count than his enemy list.) Everyone had spoken so highly of him at Camp Half-Blood. No, it wasn't hard to believe that he had saved Olympus and all that jazz, but Percy acted like he didn't. He wasn't all "holier-than-thou" and high and mighty and Leo liked that about him. He figured that if he had met Percy randomly on the street they would've been best friends. He finally decided he would try and actually put effort in befriending him, though it didn't seem like it took much effort to be friendly around him.

Leo was strolling across the deck towards the stairs to below-deck, pulling a wrench out of his magical apron and twirling it around his pointer finger.

"Hey, Beauty Queen," Leo called as he spotted Piper gazing out towards the ocean.

Piper looked up at him, "Oh, hey, Leo." Her gaze lingered on the wrench, "What are you up to?"

Leo shrugged, "Just going downstairs to check on Festus and make some minor repairs."

"Do you need any help? You know, fixing things? I could lend you a hand."

Leo chuckled under his breath; knowing Piper didn't know a thing about machinery, let alone how to use a wrench.

Leo grinned, "Nope. This is a man's job. Stick to looking pretty, Beauty Queen."

Piper glared, "You are so sexist, Leo." She crossed her arms, huffing indignantly.

Leo smirked, "Don't you mean sex-_y?_You're using the wrong prefix, Pipes."

"It's a _suffix,_Leo." Piper rolled her eyes, "Go get on with your repair boy stuff, you obnoxious bigot."

With a wave of his hand and twirl of his wrench, Leo proceeded to head down to the control room. His statement about it being a 'man's' job wasn't exactly true. Sure the rest of the crew was clueless when it came to these things, but Annabeth was always his right-hand man, uh, girl when it came to the Argo II. Ever since Percy and the Romans boarded, Annabeth had been too busy catching up with her boyfriend to help him with the ship. Don't get him wrong, though. Leo didn't mind one bit. He was happy that Annabeth got her boyfriend back and she deserved a little alone time, but he wouldn't mind having someone help him with the repairs or steer the boat so he could get some rest.

Half-way down the hall, Leo realized he also needed to grab a spare light-bulb for the one that went out in the control room. For some strange reason, his tool-belt didn't produce fluorescent lighting so he made his way the supplies closet in the girls' dorms wing.

As he passed the small, door he began to hear strange mumblings and rummaging of supplies inside the closet. Leo stopped in his path and slowly approached the door. He cautiously pressed his ear against the door and listened, barely breathing or making a sound. _Was that a giggle he heard?_

Leo figured that whatever was in the closet wasn't dangerous since it _giggled._He twisted a gloved hand around the doorknob and flung it open.

The sight that met his eyes both scarred his memory while at the same time causing him _great_amusement.

Annabeth was pressed up against left wall of the supply closet, her bum lightly resting on a stack of toilet paper with her legs wrapped around Percy's hips, her ankles locked around the small off her back. Percy was pressed up against his girlfriend, much too close to be gentleman-like. His hands rested loosely around her waist as Annabeth's were clinging to him around his neck. Annabeth's orange, camp T-shirt was hiked up around her waist and was rumpled almost as much as Percy's hair. Leo couldn't believe it, but was that a _hickey_on her neck?

Leo stood in the doorframe, too shocked to move as the couple continued their passionate make-out session that made the lust in the air too dense. It took a few moments, much longer than necessary, actually, for Annabeth to notice they had company. Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled away from Percy with an _oomph._Her legs dropped to the floor of the closet with a thud as she quickly, but gently, shoved Percy away from her.

"_Leo!"_The blonde demigoddess shrieked as she quickly yanked down her shirt and ran a hand through her mussed hair. Her grey eyes were wide and dilated with shock and lust and her face was flushed and splotchy.

Percy, who had fallen against a stack of blankets and batteries, rubbed his head after hitting it with a cardboard box full of extension cords He grinned sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair, "Oh, uh, hey man…"

Awkward.

A slow smirk-like grin slowly spread across Leo's face as he processed the sight before him. Suddenly he burst out in to gut-wrenching laughs. He dropped his wrench as he held his stomach from cracking up too hard. _This was freakin' hilarious!_

Annabeth inwardly groaned as she buried her face in her hands. Out of all people it _had_to be Leo. If it had been anyone else aboard the ship (excluding Coach Hedge, of course), she knew the initial embarrassment would still be the same, but in the end the matter would've stayed private. Piper, Hazel, Jason, and even Frank would've kept the encounter between them not only to save themselves embarrassment from walking in on such a sight, but also to save Percy and Annabeth's dignity. (Sure they were two irresponsible, hormone-fused teenagers, but no one had to _know _about it.)

But this was Leo. She knew that once he got over his giggle-fits, the news of their interrupted make-out sessions would be all over in the next five minutes.

Percy, concluding that Leo racks of laughter were not going to cease any time soon, took Annabeth's hand before leading her out of the closet to continue where they left off elsewhere, preferably somewhere more private…and with a door that can lock.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**


	3. Frank

**Disclaimer: There once was a man named Rick. The book he wrote was a hit. But, alas, his ownership was strict. As shocking as Clarisse's Maimer, we still have to write a disclaimer; to those who may be blind, are you out of your mind? So, bottom line: Percy loves blue and Annabeth loves gray.**

**_Disclaimer written by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl, DreamingOnMarshMellows73, and Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears!_**

_Summary: Of all the hijinks and pranks pulled by Leo, the flirty and awkward glances between Piper and Jason, and Coach Hedge's violent fits, none are more scandalous than the midnight encounters and fooling around between Percy and Annabeth. Join the crew aboard the Argo II as they stumble upon the spontaneous romances of Percabeth!_

_Setting: Argo II, various unwritten scenes in the Mark of Athena_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Antics Aboard the Argo II**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Oh, forget it!" Frank tossed yet another ripped pair of "Chinese" handcuffs into the waste basket. Annabeth's trick had worked beautifully for a while until he had started using the ones from the cheap bag of handcuffs Frank had bought at a party favor store. The woody material was frail and started fraying as soon as he stuck his fingers inside.

Frank glanced over to the alarm clock on his nightstand and inwardly groaned. It was nearly three in the morning and sleep had yet to consume him. Even demigod nightmares were better than being up to let his thoughts wander. _What the heck was that Leo guy's problem? Hazel already had a boyf-Stop it, Frank! You are no longer allowed to think._

After several useless moments of counting sheep…and pigs, cats, dogs, chickens, and cows Old McDonald had a farm! Yeah, the ADHD was still definitely a problem. Anyway, after a few moments, Frank decided to just give up on sleep and lay in bed until breakfast.

However, with the gentle _thrum_of the ship's engine and the muffled sound of the waves sloshing against the side of the ship, Frank began to drift off to sleep. Sleep was just about to consume him when a noise in the corridor jolted him awake. Frank sat up and tilted his head toward the door. It sounded like a gentle rustling and…footsteps?

Frank clambered (rather ungracefully) out of bed and padded over to his door. The wooden floor was uncomfortably cold against his bare feet. Frank honestly had no idea what had driven his half unconscious self to have the need to desperately find out what that sound was.

He cautiously cracked open his door just in time to see a flurry of blonde curls materialize in the hallway, clutching a blue cap. It was Annabeth creeping down the hall. If it wasn't for her hair and height, he almost wouldn't have recognized her. Annabeth always walked with an air of confidence with her back straight and chin up-much like Reyna did. However, tonight, Annabeth was slouched with her head low and her arms clutching her torso; as if physically holding herself together or she would fall apart. Frank suspected she never wanted anyone to see her this way. He watched as she stopped in front of Percy's door and quietly knocked once before cracking the door open and slipping inside. It was absolutely heartbreaking and confidence diminishing to see someone as headstrong and confident as Annabeth let out a quiet sob in the middle of the night.

What was Annabeth doing? Certainly if this was just another one of their dirty, teenage hormone-fueled rendezvous she wouldn't look so dejected. Suddenly Frank's curiosity overpowered his rationality and he found himself a small fly buzzing at an alarming rate towards Percy's rapidly closing door. Frank's tiny insect form slipped through the centimeter wide crack. He and his millions of eyes flew over to the dresser and perched on a stack of papers.

He honestly should've been very embarrassed to be perving on such a sight, but he felt more like a psychologist studying irrational and rare behavior. In fact, he kind of was.

Percy sat up in the dark, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he mumbled a slurred, "Annabeth?"

Frank heard her sniffle as she stood with her arms around herself in front of him. She must've been cold since she was in a thin, baggy v-neck and rather short sleeping shorts and the Argo's heating system wasn't the greatest. Frank didn't hear Annabeth say anything, but suddenly Percy seemed alert and fully awake. He silently kicked his blanket off of him and stretched out his arms. Equally soundless, Annabeth collapsed into his arms and sobbed into chest.

Percy wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her legs around him so she was cradled in his lap. Annabeth's arms wound around his neck as her sobs racked through her body as she cried into the crook of his neck.

Percy murmured into her hair, "Another nightmare?"

Annabeth wordlessly nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, gently as he traced circles into the small of her back with his thumb.

Annabeth slowly shook her head.

Percy nodded, seeming to understand and didn't persist about her night time fears.

Frank was utterly mesmerized by the scene. He realized that if he was Percy, he'd have been extremely embarrassed in that particular situation. Annabeth was scantily glad and sitting _on his lap_and Percy was (for a lack of a better word) topless! His perfectly chiseled wash board abs were out there on display. (Honestly, Percy's looks could make any straight man question his sexuality.) How could Percy remain so calm and innocent in a situation like this? Just the thought of being in the same dilemma with Hazel had him blushing.

Frank the fly flew closer to the couple and rested on Percy's nightstand.

Slowly, Annabeth sobs receded into just quiet sniffled with the occasional hiccup. Even with his animal hearing, he could barely make out the words Percy was mumbling to her.

"I've got you, Annabeth," He murmured into her ear, his breath rustling the strands of hair escaping her ponytail. "We're together now. I'll protect you."

Frank noticed how he didn't say anything like "It's okay" or "Everything's fine". That's the thing about being a demigod. You never knew for sure what the Fates would do. You didn't know if everything would be okay or fine in the end. Percy was right. All that mattered was that they were together and he would never stop protecting her.

Suddenly Frank became even more uncomfortable than before. This whole scene just became too personal for him. He couldn't live with himself if he kept spying on their private (and oh so very precious) moments. He needed to get out of there quickly.

Frank buzzed a curse. He clearly did not think this through. As a fly, he could definitely not open the door to escape and turning back into a human was definitely out of the question. He buzzed around looking for vents or cracks in the door, but to no avail. After a few moments, he decided on just resting in a crevice in the wall and waiting for morning to come.

Frank the fly awoke to the sound of Coach Hedge's daily wake up routine which consisted of smashing pieces of Leo's scrap metal with his baseball bat to "wake up his muscles." He immediately started freaking out. How was he going to explain this awkward scenario if someone discovered him out of his room? He glanced over at Percy's bed.

Sometime after he had drifted off, Frank guessed the couple had as well. Percy was spooning Annabeth. He arms rested snugly around her waist. His face was buried in her hair as he lightly snored.

Frank would've thought the whole sight was endearing if not for the awkward and dire situation he was in.

Suddenly, a particularly loud whack from Coach Hedge's bat made both Frank and Percy jolt. Annabeth, however, remained asleep, probably because of her rough night. Percy clambered out of bed to peek out into the hall. This was Frank's chance! He dove towards the barely opened door and slipped out just as Percy closed it once more.

When Frank was sure that he was the only person in the hall, he transformed back into his human self and quickly entered his room.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Frank sat in his usual spot in the dining room as he poked at his cereal. He wondered if anyone could tell he was on edge. He felt as if someone took one look at him they would instantly know that he had been perving on Percy and Annabeth all night! However, Coach Hedge was occupied with popping out all the dents in his aluminum bat and Leo was messing with some scrap metal. Piper and Jason were being gross and romantic in the corner. Frank looked up as Hazel walked in. Much to his annoyance, so did Leo. Hazel glanced at Leo, smiling a bit before quickly looking away as she blushed and went to sit next to Frank. Frank grimaced.

Hazel, still red in the cheeks and refusing to acknowledge Leo, scooted her chair closer to Frank, "Um, good morning."

"Morning," Frank mumbled.

Hazel, looking a little miffed about the lack of attention from her boyfriend, turned her back and struck up a conversation with Leo.

Annabeth and Percy walked into the dining room. This was quite a shock. Usually, in the morning, everyone could tell when Percy and Annabeth spent the night together. Their routine was quite simple. Annabeth would walk in first, briskly, and looking stiff as she avoided all eye contact. She would look way too nonchalant than what was natural as she bid everyone a good morning. Percy would follow suit exactly ten seconds later. He, too, would look much too nonchalant and "natural", but he would always have a trace of a bad boy smirk. Their eyes would meet as they shared a special secret on the events of the previous night.

This morning, however, they didn't even bother to cover anything up. Percy and Annabeth walked into the room together. He had his arm loosely around her waist as he whispered things into her ear. Annabeth's face wasn't blotchy anymore from tears, but her eyes were slightly bloodshot and Percy had slight bags under his eyes. They said good morning to everyone as they walked to their seats at the head of the table. Percy's hand dropped from her waist to her hand as they sat down.

After everyone recovered from the shock of Percy and Annabeth walking in together, the group resumed their breakfast.

Frank noticed that they never stopped contact. Throughout breakfast, they were always touching. Percy's palm would graze her shoulder blade or the back of her neck as he stretched. Their hands would intentionally touch as he reached for the butter and when she reached for the orange juice. Frank saw their fingertips brushing against one another under the table and how Annabeth had her hand on his knee.

Suddenly Frank felt something strange. No, it wasn't jealousy, but it kind of hurt like sting of jealous. Although, a good kind of sting. Perhaps this is what girls felt when they watched The Notebook or what Piper described as "feels" whenever she read romance novels. It felt weird though.

Frank came to a conclusion. Percy and Annabeth were love in its truest form.

_Fin._

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**


End file.
